The rapid wear of the seat-washer found in valves and faucets is caused by the rotation of the seat-washer against a seat. Rotation of the seat-washer in many water faucet designs occurs as the seat-washer is driven against a valve seat by a rotating stem.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,403,028 to Smith teaches a means to prevent further rotation of a resilient washer after it has been rotationally mated with a valve seat. Smith discloses a faucet in which a handle is rotated so that a stem brings pressure between a seal and a valve seat so that liquid flow is cut off. As the handle is rotated further in the Smith faucet, the stem travels a small additional distance downward and encounters a metal stop, preventing further travel. This feature prevents excessive compression and destructive rotation of the resilient material of the washer. Smith does not, however, teach any means to prevent rotation of the resilient washer as it mates with the valve seat.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,106,747 to Malacheski teaches a special washer construction means intended to prevent any rotational engagement between a resilient washer and a valve seat. However, the special washer must itself be replaced and has teeth that could break off and interfere with the operation of the faucet.
U.S. Pat. 2,271,391 to Drake discloses an assembly in which a washer is restricted from rotating with respect to the valve seat. Drake teaches a stem-borne lug that intermeshes with a channel between two vertical lugs formed in the valve shell.
Thus, it is apparent that the wearing of faucet seat-washers by their action against faucet seats is an existing problem that leads to the annoyance of users, water loss, and the necessity of frequent repairs to existing faucets.